Titan of Space
by Calikarcha
Summary: The Twin of Kronos, Perseus, is the wise and powerful Titan of Space. Follow his journey.
1. Chapter 1

Perseus had always seen what none others saw within his twin brother. A slight madness, cruelty, lust for power and paranoia. He saw it within his Father, Uranus too. It was so small and insignificant within his brother that he almost disregarded it. Almost. When mother, Gaea, asked her children, the titans, his brothers, to slay Uranus, Perseus saw the madness and cruelty flair bright within his eyes, and he knew that the brother he once had was gone.

Today was the day Kronos was to be crowned as King, yet neither he, Kronos, nor Perseus had any domains. That was when the fates flashed in.

They turned to Kronos, faces blank and called out "All Hail Kronos, Son of Uranus and Gaia, Titan of time and King of the Titans." There was a respectful yet happy applause for Kronos, who puffed up like a peacock. Kronos eyes turned golden, and his hair followed, flowing like gold from his head.

The fates then turned to Perseus and grinned as one, which unnerved everyone in the room. "All hail Perseus, Titan of Space and the universe." They spoke and flashed out of the room. Perseus hair turned to the flowing black, compared to the flowing void of space while his eyes changed and glowed bright white, silver and red like the stars, moons and suns. The room was silent for a moment, and then Kronos roared "Let us celebrate to the rule of the Titans!"

The party commenced, and Perseus left before it truly began, with only his mother noticing.

Perseus stood on the tip of Mt. Orthys and looked into the sky. "All of that space, and it is all so empty." Perseus spoke aloud,

"How large is it, Perseus?" Gaea asked curiously. She had always adored all of her children, but Perseus was different. Special.

Perseus eyes swirled with power restrained, more than his mother, yet neither of them knew it. "By the time I finished describing the size of my domain, it would have grown many times larger. Space is every growing, every changing, yet empty." He spoke sadly. "Imagine the sky, filled with stars, planets and moons for as far as you could see."

Perseus narrowed his eyes that only he could see, raised his hand flat against his mouth, and blew as if there was sand on his hand. The embodiment of the earth could only watch as something in the depths of space was created before her very eyes. Perseus turned to her, smiling softly, and held out a hand in initiation to show his mother, the most important woman in his life, his first ever creation. Gaea took her son's hand, with nothing but trust, and in a bright flash of light, they were gone.

In the distance was the most beautiful Gaea had ever seen. There was a large, three-pronged crown of uneven sizes that looked to be made of air, yet it also didn't, colored lilac, yellow and white. Between the three prongs, was a beautiful ball that could be seen sucking in the light produced by the gasses, and then shooting out a comet, which Perseus would later explode and form a star from the power he fills the comet with. After the comet was shot out, the ball would dim once more.

As they walked towards the ball, Perseus began explaining. "This is where I will fill the void of space. I will mold planets, form stars, and shoot many nebulae across the depth of space." Perseus ran his hand through the gasses of the nebula while they walked towards the crown. "I figure that if I am going to create many different nebula, I should name them all. I think I will call this one the Pillars of Creation, as I will be forging stars and planets from here." Perseus stood in front of the middle and largest of the pillars and roared through the depths of space "Welcome, to the space-forge!" and slammed open the door to the big black ball.

* * *

Roughly two centuries later, Perseus approached the hundred handed ones with a proposition and they accepted. He flashed the three Hekatonkheires to a moon near a dying star, one of the first stars he ever made. Once he stabilized the core of the star, he created a platform and a slight orb to keep them safe, and flashed them in there once he told them what kind of weapon he wanted.

It was three weeks later while Perseus was shaping a planet with rings around it. Yeah, Rings. Wasn't he getting adventurous.

Briares, the eldest of the three walked into the room with a large wooden crate which glowed slightly. Briares placed the crate on the table, and ripped the lid off the wooden box to reveal two of the most beautiful weapons he had ever seen, even more so than Kronos scythe. One of them was glowing the colour of molten gold, with bright silver textures in the shape of vines from hilt to blade tip. The second blade was identical to the first except for one difference, the colour scheme. The second blade was black, with white textures. Both were attached to chains that looked like they were twenty meters long each, both were just normal chains by the look of them, and were attached to wrist bracers batching the color of the blades.

Perseus lifted the swords, one in each hand and looked them over, running his finger along the blade. He placed the blades back in the box and put the bracers around his wrist, to which the chains wrapped around the bracers and the swords turned into another link of chain, but different colors.

Perseus turned to Briares with a grin and handed him the small orb he was using for payment. Inside the orb was a home for the Hekatonkheires, that they could place anywhere they wanted within space, and do whatever they wished there. It came with four large forges, all the metals they could ever want and enough food to last two millennia. Perseus was to inform the Titan council that they had died creating my blades, and they would be free forever. When they needed more food or anything else, they simply needed to inform him and he would arrange everything for them.

Over the next five hundred years, Perseus learned more control of his powers, and mastered them. He could open wormholes and black holes. He could change his body temperature from the heat of a supernova to the frost of the void of space.

Perseus also learned to use his weapons, through much trial and error, but also with the help of one of his many brother, Iapetus. While he didn't have a domain over war or weapons, nor anything like that, he was the Titan of Pain, Mortality and Violent death, he knew a thing or two about weapons and war. With the help of one of his favored brothers, they made a style of combat that truly fit quite well for Perseus.

* * *

Perseus was sitting in a meeting of the titan council, rather bored. It was interesting for the first few centuries, but now it was just repetitive. Kronos would sit in his throne – gold, hourglass for a backrest filled with sand if you were interested- shouting about how those puny mortals dare to worship this titan, or that titan, over him.

Perseus muses were interrupted "Perseus, how fares space? Find anything interesting?" Kronos asks mockingly. For some reason, Kronos truly seemed to think that he was funny. Atlas truly must stop encouraging him by laughing at his terrible jokes.

"Growing faster than your puny mind can comprehend brother. How fares time? Still flowing? So good to see you doing your job." Perseus responds sarcastically. It was a common occurrence on the council, as Kronos was one of the few who did very little to no work to maintain their domain After all, Chronos was still around, and he ensured that time flowed as it should.

Perseus, Iapetus and Oceanus, the three brothers who worked the hardest at ensuring their domains thrived, would mock him constantly about it. After all, Kronos was a dick.

Sneering at Perseus and everyone who laughed, Kronos replied "Yes yes, I get it. Now then, I have a wonderful announcement. As you all know, when I killed our father, Ouranos, he prophesized before us all, except Perseus and Oceanus that is, that I would be overthrown by my own children. I am happy to announce that this will not be happening, as I have found a way around this issue." The council murmured quietly for a few moments before Kronos took back the stage "Rhea, bring in the child!"

Rhea walked in with a baby in her arms, and from what Perseus could tell, the child was a little girl. Perseus was wondering what was going to happen, when Rhea smiled sadly at him, which really began to set him on edge. Rhea was one of the most upbeat people Perseus had ever met, always smiling and happy.

Kronos spoke again as he received the child from his sister and wife, Rhea "May the golden age of the titans last forever." He spoke. Kronos lifted the child above his head, tilted his head back, opened his mouth and dropped the child down his throat.

Perseus paled at his brothers actions. It was as he had always feared. While he had always known that his brother was not the most... Stable of men, Perseus had always hoped that his brother would never sink this low. Unfortunately, it had happened.

Looking on both sides of him, he saw the horror in the eyes of Iapetus and Oceanus, and that they too knew that their brother had begun going down the same path as Ouranos. While they might not know it yet, history always repeats itself.

When his brothers looked to him to see his reaction, all they saw was his rage, shame and disappointment in his brother.

Perseus rose to his feet, drawing all of the attention in the room. While he spoke occasionally, none expected him to speak now. Everyone had thought that it would be Atlas encouraging Kronos, with the line of 'Anything for the continued prosperity of the Golden Age.'

"Kronos, you have gone too far." Perseus began quietly, yet his voice echoed around the council chambers. "You have turned into exactly what you and our brothers slew father because of. Power hungry, cruel, paranoid is what you have become. I have watched you over the past seven hundred years since your crowning as king, from the all-seeing eye of space, the moon, the sun and the stars. I was hoping you would give your position of king to one of your children when they aged slightly. Redeemed yourself, repented for your cruelty, stopped yourself from turning into father. But this, was too far. If this is a council that agrees with such acts, then I will remove myself from such a council. It is neither bravery, nor a show of power to secure your rule in such a way. It is cruelty and fear that you will begin using to keep people in line." Perseus finished his speech and looked around the council chambers, to see the reaction of his family around him, but as he expected, very few appeared receptive to his speech.

Kronos was enraged. How dare Perseus speak to him that way? He was the King of the Titans and he would not be scolded by anyone, not even his brother.

Perseus watched Kronos threw narrowed eyes. He knew that Kronos would not listen, but that message was not to him. No, it was to the other council members with the hope that they would not agree. He should have known better, but what he had said was true. If this was a council that agrees with such acts, he had no desires to be a member of such a council.

Kronos narrowed his eyes and spoke "If you do not wish to be a part of this council, then leave!" Kronos roared and produced his scythe from the side of his throne, and everyone could feel the strength of his rage at the betrayal of the three strongest of his brothers.

Perseus began walking down the steps of his throne and grew to his true titan high of forty feet, compared to Kronos thirty. Perseus dropped his pair of swords into his hands and they grew to match his size, as did the chains they were attached to.

Kronos swept his scythe towards Perseus, who slapped it to the floor and kicked Kronos in the chest, making him fly back into his throne. He took his brothers scythe from floor of the hall in front of the silenced council and spoke quietly "I do not wish to fight you brother, but I will if you need to. I will take the child you swallowed, and I will raise it. You do not deserve Rhea, nor the happiness of family. You need to change your ways or there will be an uprising against you." Perseus finished and jabbed his fingers into his brothers' belly, piercing the divine flesh and pulling the child out, who was crying.

Perseus walked over to Rhea, and asked her "What is her name, sweet sister?" as he comforted her.

Rhea clung to Perseus as she sobbed into his neck "Her name is Hestia my dear brother. I know you will raise her well. If I get pregnant again, I will contact you to take the child." She leaned closer to her brother and whispered in Perseus' ear "I want you to raise them to overthrow Kronos, he needs to be dethroned."

Perseus leaned back and nodded at her words, smiling comfortingly. "I will sweet sister, I hope you will be safe with him." Perseus walked away from Rhea and stood in the middle of the council chambers and spoke once more. "Kronos, brother, I hope you come to see what you have done was wrong. Just because father spoke in tongues before you slew him, does not mean he spoke true. Goodbye." Perseus finished and opened a wormhole to his home.

* * *

 **This is a rewritten version of Chapter one, fixing spelling, grammar and other things I didn't quite like. Second chapter should follow within the next few days, if everything goes on schedule.**

 **So, I tried to describe a more... Elegant, I think is the word I will use, version of the Blades of Chaos from God of War. And Yes, I know that 5 feet per blade is very big, but I like big weapons.**


	2. AN

So. Hey. I know, it has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories and i'm sorry about that. I'd like to take a few minutes to explain why I have not been as active.

The first thing I'd like to explain, is why I have not posted anything. New story wise, is not for a lack of idea's, instead it is how to execute them in a way that I don't screw myself if I decide to write more, like I have for the all of my others. If you read all the posts I have past one chapter, there is a noticeable decline in the quality of my writings, so I have spent a lot of time trying to find a way to maintain a high quality, but i'm really struggling with it. Adding new chapters, is very much the same. If I don't like what I have written, I won't upload it, and after over 6 month's of trying to write a new chapter for Titan of Space, and hating everything i'v written, it's clearly not gonna happen. Sorry.

The second thing is what kind of things i'm going to try and write in the future. I have been spending a lot of time on World of Warcraft these last few weeks and I adore the lore and universe it is written in. In my opinion, it offers an even better sandbox than Harry Potter and Naruto, and far, far superior to Percy Jackson. I am trying to learn more about the lore and timeline, so that I can write an epic tale for WoW. This is something that I feel the WoW fandom really needs, since there is only one long story that is well-written, in my own opinion, and that is 'Defying Death', written by Melkor's Mercy. This is not including crossovers, mind you, as Wizard Runemaster is also an incredible story. Sorry, got off topic a bit. In future, I want to write an incredible story, both in length and quality, that doesn't come off as a clone of Defying Death. I would love someone to bounce idea's off for this story, and if you would like to get in touch, throw me a message.

The final thing I would like to mention, is my available time. I have a lot of it. I work around 30 hours a week, and other than that I play WoW and Hearthstone. However, I do struggle to motivate myself to write. As much as I would love to be able to throw a few hours per day at writing, it is something I really struggle with doing.

Thank you for reading this, and if you have made it through this entire thing, good on ya.


End file.
